It's not the truth nor a lie
by Asrael1991
Summary: It's not easy to maintain your sanity in a place were madness is the law and even the most gentle heart is able to hate if left alone enough. Sometimes the need to remember it's not enough to bring back a memory lost nine years ago "Didn't you know? A yellow rose means hate, dear Ib, and Garry won't be able to save you from himself much longer".


**A/N: OK! I'm currently obsessed with this game so here's a short story (I don't think it will be more than five chapters long). English is not my mother language so if there is any mistake please tell me and I'll fix it. **

**Chapter I**

It all started a rainy afternoon, when her art teacher said that they were going to see Guertena´s exhibition, held for only two weeks in the university's art gallery, the next Friday.

After her first encounter with Guertena's artwork at the age of 11 Ib had developed a strong passion for art, leading her to take a mayor in arts along with showing a very peculiar obsession with a certain portrait of a blue haired young man, the famous "Forgotten portrait".

Nobody knew were the painting came from or who was the man in it, all the information available was that it had been a very recent discovery that had gathered a lot of attention, because everyone who saw the painting felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness, as if the painting itself feed of all the sad memories of the people and the rather modern clothing of the blue haired man, totally different from the clothes used in Guertena's time. Another rumor, much less known, was that the painting changed, according to the night guards in the galleries were Guertena's work was exhibited the roses in the painting became yellow, and the man, who was always with his eyes closed, looked at them with blood red eyes full of hate, a complete opposite of what was seen in the daytime and if that wasn't enough, every time someone saw this form of the portrait strange sound were heard, and all the other paintings looked almost alive.

Ib heaved a sigh, there were still three more of waiting before the visit and she was already impatient enough.

-Looks like I'll have to make do with my book until then- She said to herself, flipping open a book with a compilation of Guertena's most famous works.

The brown haired girl couldn't suppress another sigh.

This will be a long week, indeed.

* * *

_Creak_….

_Creak…._

The nostalgic sound of a music box was heard in the dimly lighted room, and its only occupant sighed quietly, it has been a while since he heard the noises from the ladies, and even more time since one of the statues had dared to set foot on the hallway leading to his room.

A very long time since one of the paintings had dared come near _him._

-Aren't you tired of listening to the same music over and over again?- asked a voice from the darkness in one of the corners –I hate it, the only thing you do is look to the outside world and play with that useless music box. Is that thing so important to you?- a blue haired man, with eyes red like blood, sat at his side wielding a rose, a yellow rose.

He kept quiet, knowing that arguing with the other man only ended in senseless fights, and looked through the glass at the people that stood in front of him.

Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on the music box, the music bringing the memory of a little girl, and the things they had been through. That memory was the last thing between him and oblivion, the only thing that kept him from forgetting everything, and believe that he had been a piece of Guertena's collection since the beginning.

All the other memories of the outside world he had owned were long lost, only the blurry memory of the girl was left for him to cling like a lifeline, connected through the sad melody of the music box.

-I hate her- the other man spoke again –She left us here, and forgot about us. If I ever see her again I will make sure she knows what we have been through-.

-You won't do such a thing- He said in response –If she got to get away from this place, we should be happy- and the melody stopped.

-Tche!- the other figure exclaimed –You don't fool me, Garry. Just because you don't want to hate her you have to force me to feel the same as you- and with a very fake happy tone finished –I am free to despise her all I want, because it's from that dejected feelings of yours that I was born-.

The man with the yellow rose stood up and went to the door –I'm off to pay a visit to the Lady in blue, want to come with me?- asked the man, but he didn't get any answer –Suit yourself- he said with a much harsher tone, leaving the room and slamming the door.

Garry ran a hand through his hair in a tired way –_It would be so easy to let myself forget…_- he thought -_but at the same time I'm afraid of what would become of me if I do… What a coward I am-_.

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

And the music started again.


End file.
